04 April 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-04-04 ; Comments *The return of HMHB with their first new material since halting activities at the end of 1986. JP: "When I first heard Half Man Half Biscuit and their first recordings, several years ago now of course, I was very much impressed because it was clear somebody was a shrewd observer of life and genuinely funny and I enjoyed most if not all of their records but then also admired Nigel Blackwell's decision, again a couple of years ago, to suspend operations. But I am very pleased they have started up again." *Three tracks played from the NME compilation 'Last Temptation Of Elvis". Sessions *Half Man Half Biscuit #4, recorded 1st March 1990. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *''start of show'' *Happy Mondays: Step On (Twisting My Melon Mix) (CD maxi single) Factory FACD 272 *Apna Sangeet: Put Jatan Da (album - Bhangre Da Raja) Multitone MUT1110 *Half Man Half Biscuit: Ordinary To Enschede (session) *Upsetters: Influenza Version (v/a with Upsetters album - Version Like Rain) Trojan TRLS 278 *Jesus And Mary Chain: Guitar Man (v/a album - The Last Temptation Of Elvis) New Musical Express NME CD 038/039 *A Guy Called Gerald: To The Other Side (album - Automanikk) CBS 466482 2 *Tinklers Turn The Screw On The Crank (album - Casserole) Shimmy Disc SHIMMY 025 *Big Chief: Get Down And Double Check (7") Get Hip GH-125 *Half Man Half Biscuit: Our Tune (session) *Poor Righteous Teachers: Holy Intellect (album - Holy Intellect) Profile FILER 289 *Pat Hare: Bonus Pay *''tape flip'' *Cath Carroll & Steve Albini: King Creole (v/a album - The Last Temptation Of Elvis) New Musical Express NME CD 038/039 *Eon: Inner Mind (Freebase Mind) (12") Vinyl Solution STORM 14 *Captain Beefheart: Grow Fins (album - The Spotlight Kid) Reprise K 44162 *Half Man Half Biscuit: Yipps (My Baby Got The) (session) *Fugazi: Brendan # 1 (album - Repeater) Dischord DISCHORD 44 *Orb: A Huge Ever Growing Pulsating Brain That Rules From The Centre Of The Ultraworld (Orbital Radio Mix) (12" - A Huge Ever Growing Pulsating Brain That Rules From The Centre Of The Ultraworld (Remix)) Wau! Mr. Modo Recordings MWS 017R *Vivian Stanshall & Big Boys: (There's) No Room To Rhumba In A Sports Car (v/a album - The Last Temptation Of Elvis) New Musical Express NME CD 038/039 *Sofa Head: It Doesn't Work (7" EP - Invitation To Dinner) Rugger Bugger DUMP 004 / Meantime COX EP2 *Patrick Mkwamba & Four Brothers: Vambozha Vauya (album - Spirit Of The Eagle (Zimbabwe Frontline Vol. 2)) Earthworks EWV 18 check track *Half Man Half Biscuit: Pragvec At The Melkveg (session) *pragVEC: Wolf (7" EP - Bits) Spec SP001 *Shamen: Pro>gen (single) One Little Indian *''end of show'' File ;Name *1990-04-04 Peel Show R084.mp3 ;Length *1:26:31 ;Other *File created from R084 of Rich 200 digitised by Weatherman22 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * Mooo Category:1990 Category:Rich 200 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes